


I'm Oak-Kay, Just Get Me Down

by Origami_Stars



Series: Traits [7]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Branches are just large sticks right?, By which I mean it involves sticks, Sort Of, monster fighting, sticky situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Stars/pseuds/Origami_Stars
Summary: Mao Mao gets stuck in a tree.
Series: Traits [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	I'm Oak-Kay, Just Get Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of semi-related one shots pertaining to the team’s more... peculiar traits.

Mao Mao rushed at the warthog-like monster he was currently fighting. It was a risky move, but he trusted in his abilities to avoid the dangers of the beast. He sliced through thick hide and landed safely while the monster’s death crones sounded behind him. 

His ears twitched and he whipped around. The body of the creature they had defeated was falling, and Mao Mao was straight in the impact zone. Eyes widening in realization, Mao Mao quickly zipped out of the way and scaled a humongous, old oak just as the warthog shook the ground with its boneless impact.

Mao mao climbed higher and higher until he reached the very top of the tree, trying to spot his deputies. They had split up, as there had been two monsters running loose and he wanted to make sure they didn’t need any help.

After a few seconds of searching, he spotted them as they triumphed in their fight against a giant snapping turtle. He moved to join them but quickly realized that something was wrong.

The branches of the tree were far apart, possible for him to climb, especially if he had adrenalin coursing through his system, but a touch too far for him to make the trip down. Sure, he could jump from branch to branch, but this was an old tree that had seen better days and some of its limbs looked rather questionable as to whether or not they would be able to hold his weight.

He had left his bike with Adorabat and Badgerclops, so hopping on and just flying down was not an option.

It seemed as though the two were on their way to where the warthog fell, so they could probably get him down.

SO

He was stuck in a tree, Adorabat and Badgerclops had his bike, they were on their way to him, and they would never let him live this down.

Great.

Mao Mao watched as the deputies got closer and closer. Time to swallow his pride. He sat up a little farther so it was easier to see him and waved to get their attention. They noticed him and stopped the bike, gesturing for him to come down.

Sighing, Mao Mao made a ‘no-can-do’ shake of the head and shoulder shrug. He could faintly hear them conversing to themselves when uproarious laughter made Badgerclops tip over and flail his limbs in his mirth. Adorabat was a tad more polite just in that she actually managed to stay standing.

Mao Mao decided that he needed new friends.

He waited impatiently as Adorabat and Badgerclops worked through their humorous response to his situation and finally hopped on his bike o get him down.

When the bike was close enough, Mao Mao climbed on and the three began to head back to HQ.

Adorabat giggled while Badgerclops gave him a side eye and said, “Sooo... you got stuck in a-”

Mao Mao cut him off with a glare and a clipped response, “Finish that sentence and I will never cook my grandmother’s mac and cheese for either of you again.” Badgerclops and Adorabat immediately zipped their lips and looked straight ahead on their way home. 

No amount of blackmail was worth never tasting that heavenly dish again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HHHhhhhhhh I’m sorry it took me so long to update. My life has been crazy hectic the last few weeks but now I’ve finally got a bit of down time. Tbh I kinda forgot about this series for a while. whoops  
> Funny story, I was writing for a completely different prompt when this little gem snuck in and I decided to see it through (even if it has a bit of an abrupt ending). Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> As always, go ahead and let me know if there's something you want to see in this series. I won't guarantee that I'll write it, but it doesn't hurt to ask!


End file.
